


Sweet Like Ice Cream

by baekkkiejagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, University
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkkiejagi/pseuds/baekkkiejagi
Summary: Chanyeol tinha uma rotina agitada. Entre a pauta da agência de publicidade em que trabalhava — a qual vivia sempre lotada, diga-se de passagem — e seu TCC, sempre arrumava um jeitinho de aparecer na sorveteria em frente ao campus da universidade, para apreciar não apenas o seu sorvete favorito, de chocolate com morangos, como admirar o atendente bonito e simpático de longe, chamado Byun Baekhyun, segundo seu crachá. Só não podia imaginar que, numa noite chuvosa e um tanto fria, iria conhecê-lo melhor e se apaixonar ainda mais por ele.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 39
Kudos: 89
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Sweet Like Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus cheirosinhos! Tudo bem com vocês? ♥
> 
> Nossa, como é bom estar participando de um projeto tão lindo quanto o EXOlipse! Lembrar que eu ia deixar essa oportunidade passar, chega me dá um nervoso, porque olha só a experiência incrível que eu ia perder? Ainda bem que decidi participar de última hora, tanto é que aqui estou eu!
> 
> Antes de desejar uma boa leitura, gostaria de agradecer demais a quem doou o plot #88, o qual eu me apaixonei assim que bati o olho, foi como paixão à primeira vista, sério! Espero muito que você goste, neném, pois eu escrevi com todo amor que guardo aqui no peito. Devo admitir que é MUITO amor mesmo, hein? Também gostaria de dizer obrigada à minha beta linda, cheirosa e maravilhosa, que surtou comigo, me ajudou nos momentos de bloqueio e me incentivou em cada cena. Você é meu bebê e eu te amo demais!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura! Torço para que amem os personagens, assim como eu os amo! ♥ A gente se vê nas notas finais.

**Capítulo Único**

_Chocolate and Strawberry_

— Droga! — Chanyeol resmungou pela décima vez em menos de vinte minutos. 

Por conta de um _job_ muito importante, que deveria entregar no final da semana, precisou trabalhar até tarde naquela quarta-feira. 

Tudo bem, ele amava ser um Diretor de Arte, mais conhecido como _pau para toda obra_ ou D.A. Mexer no Photoshop, produzir ideias para elementos visuais de uma campanha publicitária e pensar em conceitos, juntamente com o redator, que daria um sentido para os _layouts_ criados… Gostava de todas essas burocracias do seu trabalho. Porém, ter de aguentar as horas a mais não era lá a sua coisa favorita no ramo que havia escolhido seguir carreira — apesar de curtir muito a parte de comer pizza quando precisava esticar.

Era _quase_ um publicitário. Faltava pouco para se formar no curso de Publicidade e Propaganda, uma vez que ainda tinha o temido TCC para terminar e, então, ganhar o seu diploma. Por esse motivo, conseguia exceder o seu horário normal de trabalho. Estudava à noite e só ia no campus três vezes na semana. Sua rotina era um completo caos na Terra, mas até que conseguia lidar bem com ela, principalmente quando usava uma planilha para organizar suas atividades tanto da agência quanto da vida acadêmica.

Era também um avoado, a propósito.

Por sorte, tinha Jongin ao lado. Além de melhor amigo e parceiro de _happy hour_ , o cara era um dos melhores redatores dali. E quem, para a felicidade de um Park chateado por perder sua noite livre, fazia dupla consigo naquele trabalho, bem como em todos os outros que lhe eram designados.

Todavia, enquanto faziam horas a mais, compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento: depois de um dia cheio de reuniões de pauta, _brainstormings_ e muitas xícaras de café, tudo o que mais queriam era finalizar as peças restantes, colocá-las na apresentação e ir correndo para casa.

— Sério, nem acredito que são nove horas e eu ainda tô aqui. — Ralhou o Kim, terminando de escrever, na força do ódio, a justificativa para o conceito escolhido. — Falta muito pra você terminar aí? Quero sair daqui, não aguento mais olhar pra esse notebook.

— Tô fechando o arquivo, Nini, já te mando. — Respondeu, ao tempo em que as mãos iam de encontro às mechas longas, arrumando-as num coque que há muito tinha sido bagunçado. — Pronto, agora é só colocar no _PowerPoint_ , gerar o PDF e, finalmente, ir embora. — Ajeitou-se na cadeira e alongou os braços, aproveitando para poder se espreguiçar devidamente. Tinha total entendimento de que precisaria de uma massagem, sua coluna pedia urgentemente por uma.

Sem demora, levantou-se para arrumar sua mochila e aguardar Jongin num banquinho ao lado da recepção já desocupada. Em uma súbita nostalgia, parou para observar o lugar onde trabalhavam. Era uma típica agência de publicidade, repleta de quadros criativos e pensados fora da caixa, bancadas que ocupavam bastante espaço e abrigavam quatro funcionários em cada lado, além de uma máquina de café para os viciados na bebida.

Gostava da sua segunda casa, do seu segundo lar.

E, o melhor de tudo, ainda havia um cantinho criado especialmente para as festinhas que costumavam acontecer quase toda sexta. Um terraço, bem de frente para a orla da praia, que denunciava a localização privilegiada da empresa. Ali era decorado com alguns _puffs_ espalhados por todos os lados e pequenas luzes de cor amarela, que iam de uma ponta a outra, dando um ar aconchegante ao ambiente. Chanyeol amava o clima do local, ainda mais pela paisagem natural, as ondas do mar quebrando na areia.

Nessas ocasiões, adorava dizer que deveriam ter mais eventos como aqueles, porque conseguia ser mais criativo quando ingeria qualquer tipo de bebida alcoólica, o que não era nenhuma mentira.

Ainda à espera do amigo, Chanyeol apoiou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos, relaxando o corpo cansado e _quase_ caindo no sono, o que acabou não acontecendo. A voz imponente do Kim levou para longe o silêncio agradável, acordando-o para poderem ir logo. As luzes do cômodo foram sendo desligadas uma a uma e a porta trancada, dando um fim ao expediente puxado, por ora.

***

Depois que chegou ao seu apartamento, só conseguiu tomar um banho bem rápido, escovar os dentes e cair direto na cama. Sentia-se acabado, no sentido mais literal da palavra. E seu sono foi tão bom que só despertou quando ouviu o alarme do celular — tinha a mania de, na madrugada, acordar uma ou duas vezes, apresentava sérios problemas para dormir —, totalmente renovado e pronto para mais um dia de labuta.

Pelo menos era quinta-feira e, para aquele dia, tinha somente uma reunião marcada às dezenove horas com o orientador do seu trabalho de conclusão de curso. Logo em seguida, um encontro com algo e alguém que melhoravam em cem por cento a sua semana: sorvete de chocolate com morangos e Byun Baekhyun, o atendente bonitinho da sorveteria.

Jongin até mesmo sabia o dia exato em que o “encontro” acontecia, porque o Park praticamente sentava em frente ao computador e não desviava a sua atenção por nada. Podia cair o teto na sua cabeça ou o mundo se acabar; ele entrava no mood _tô nem aí_. Isso, é claro, para poder sair no horário e ir ao campus. 

Foi dito e feito, Chanyeol acabou os _jobs_ numa rapidez jamais vista e rumou para a faculdade, sem ligar para a provocação do redator.

— Bom encontro com o seu paquera… _ops_ , com o seu orientador! — Jongin riu breve, pois fechou a cara ao lembrar que demoraria para vazar dali, um cliente sem noção pediu um texto de última hora e ele ainda teria que entregar para aprovação do _head_ de criação. Dois dias seguidos até tarde na agência era sacanagem, né?

Já o Park, seguia plenamente o seu caminho à instituição que, para a alegria do formando, não era tão longe do seu emprego. Precisava pegar somente um ônibus e, ao descer no ponto de costume, cruzar a rua para chegar lá. Porém, antes de entrar pelo grande portão, deu uma olhada discreta em direção ao estabelecimento conhecido para ver se Baekhyun se encontrava lá. Seus olhinhos brilharam ao perceber que sim, o baixinho estava e, no momento, atendia uma criancinha de uma forma gentil e com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

 _Caramba_ , fofo demais para a sua sanidade.

— Baekhyun… um dia eu vou morrer de amores e a culpa vai ser totalmente sua. — Segredou, percebendo pela milésima vez o que o rapaz causava em si mesmo. O coração batendo louco no peito, um formigamento no estômago e um sorriso largo demais nos lábios cheinhos.

Baekhyun nem tinha noção, mas fazia o outro sentir-se um bobo apaixonado.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça negativamente, mandando pra longe a vontade de dar meia-volta e caminhar na direção do seu _crush_ , pois queria dar fim nas pendências que tinha com o orientador do TCC, para então devorar o seu doce favorito e, de quebra, admirar um pouco o atendente.

Seu papo com o Sr. Choi não demorou nem trinta minutos. Ao entrar na sala onde aconteciam as reuniões, apenas mostrou o que vinha escrevendo para o mais velho que, ao terminar de ler tudo que foi produzido pelo Park, encheu-o de elogios.

O tema escolhido abordava a importância da representatividade na publicidade, um tópico bastante relevante, mas pouco discutido, o que prontamente chamou a atenção do professor, que se candidatou para ajudar. Não se arrependeu em nenhum momento, visto que o universitário desenvolvia sua pesquisa de maneira notável.

— Perfeito, Chanyeol. Tenho certeza que vai tirar nota máxima quando apresentar para a banca. — Garantiu o mais velho, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do aluno enquanto saiam do recinto.

— Fico mais tranquilo. Como não é um assunto muito tratado, bate a insegurança, mas se o senhor diz que tá perfeito, eu vou acreditar, viu?! — Soprou um riso, estendendo a mão para o homem à sua frente para agradecer e se despedir. — Muito obrigado, Sr. Choi. Nos vemos na próxima semana.

Agora, além de sua intenção prévia — _bem_ prévia, diga-se de passagem —, Chanyeol convenceu-se completamente de que iria passar na sorveteria para se agradar. Considerou-se mais merecedor disso. Queria comemorar os elogios de seu orientador, então, nada melhor do que tomar o melhor sorvete de chocolate com morangos da região. Ainda mais enquanto podia admirar Byun Baekhyun e sua personalidade autêntica bem de pertinho.

Honestamente, não sabia ao certo quando havia se encantado pelo baixinho, mas, sem dúvida alguma, conseguia dizer que só foi preciso olhar para ele uma única vez para se apaixonar. Soava até engraçado quando pensava naquilo, pois não acreditava muito nesse lance de amor à primeira vista, muito menos na possibilidade de começar a gostar de alguém que só sabia o nome e o sobrenome.

Porém, Chanyeol se apaixonou. Completamente.

Foi inevitável não nutrir algo pelo outro. Porque, mesmo um pouco distante, mas empenhado a observá-lo, percebia a maneira graciosa como ele agia, sempre solícito com os clientes, que demoravam mais que o normal para escolher um sabor; a atenção que dava aos pequenos quando pediam para provar a maioria dos sorvetes da vitrine; o cuidado que tinha ao ajeitar o balcão para que nada ficasse fora do lugar e, especialmente o jeitinho que ele tinha de contemplar as pessoas conversando com suas companhias enquanto saboreavam a sobremesa.

Baekhyun, atento ao que se desenrolava à sua frente, não percebia um par de olhos um tanto grandinhos concentrados em gravar na memória suas particularidades, as quais tornavam o atendente uma pessoa singular perante o rapaz que se dedicava a conhecê-lo um pouco mais.

Sem nunca ter coragem para se aproximar e conversar, talvez pedir o número do seu celular, o Park, sempre que podia, acomodava-se numa mesa ao longe para encher a barriga com seu doce favorito e estudar, os livros sendo apenas uma desculpa para reparar no garoto da bancada sem chamar muita atenção. 

Naquela quinta-feira, não seria diferente. Ao entrar no local, caminhou até onde o baixinho estava para fazer o seu pedido, oportunidade que tinha de trocar algumas palavras com ele, a qual aproveitava com determinação.

— Boa noite — disse e limpou a garganta, um pouco envergonhado. Baekhyun o olhou atentamente, movimentando a cabeça para frente na intenção de incentivá-lo a continuar falando. — Eu vou querer três bolas do sorvete de chocolate com morangos. — Chanyeol era viciado no sabor, não mentiria.

— O de sempre, então. — Baekhyun deixou surgir nos lábios delineados um sorriso fascinante, acabando de vez com o coração do coitado do Chanyeol, que não conseguia parar de olhar para o sinal no canto direito da boca, achando aquela marca instigante e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

De pertinho, conseguia ver o quão lindo, cheiroso e cativante ele era. Poxa vida, o pior é que dava tanto a entender que fazia aquilo de propósito, só para acabar de vez com o autocontrole do mais alto; porque o que mais queria era dizer ao Byun que ele fazia o seu tipo e que morria de vontade de chamá-lo para sair. Todavia, o medo de levar um _não_ , em alto e bom som, junto a um chute no meio bunda, falava _bem_ mais alto quando a ideia surgia subitamente.

Já conformado com a sua desistência — momentânea, porque não largaria mão do Byun tão cedo —, recebeu seu sorvete, sentindo os dedos de Baekhyun encostarem levemente na sua pele, desencadeando um arrepio gostoso. O Park ainda deu uma risada curta, não compreendida pelo carinha que mantinha um sorriso no rosto e os olhos nos seus, encarando-o.

— Obrigado. — Após agradecer, andou até a mesa onde costumava sentar toda vez que ia pra lá, e colocou seus livros no tampo, não para estudar, é claro, mas para suspirar discretamente pela pessoa que o atraía como um ímã, cada vez mais perto.

***

— Não acredito, Jongin. Tá falando sério? — Chanyeol perguntou, sem acreditar no que o Kim havia falado, mas tomando consciência ao vê-lo confirmar. — Aquela campanha estava incrível, como é que não aprovaram? Gastamos horas e mais horas pensando em conceito, criando o _layout_ e a apresentação, para, no fim, não dar em nada? — Rolou os olhos, respirando fundo para dar um jeito na sua irritação.

— Relaxa, Park. Só precisamos ajustar algumas coisas, não vamos jogar tudo pro alto e fazer do zero. — Garantiu, vendo a preocupação desaparecendo aos poucos da face do amigo. — O _job_ vai entrar na pauta ainda hoje, então é bom a gente correr pra não atrasar nada, beleza? — Jongin empurrou uma xícara de café para as mãos do mais alto, a única coisa que conseguia fazê-lo relaxar por inteiro.

Para o seu azar, acabou demorando muito mais do que deveria.

Chanyeol precisou ter jogo de cintura para dar atenção não só para os ajustes exigidos pelo cliente, como também para os trabalhos do dia e um _fura pauta_ que surgiu perto do fim do expediente, deixando-o um pouco chateado, porque acabou ultrapassando bons minutos do seu horário de trabalho, fazendo-o se atrasar para o encontro com o seu orientador.

Para piorar a situação, uma forte chuva começou a cair bem na hora que entrou na universidade. Felizmente, conseguiu se livrar dos pingos ao andar por um local coberto e que o levava até o Sr. Choi, que o esperava em frente à sala escolhida para a reunião daquela noite um tanto fria.

Até aquele momento, tudo estava dando errado. Quem sabe, tinha acordado com o pé esquerdo naquele dia... tinha quase plena certeza disso. Mas, pelo menos, poderia melhorar o seu ânimo dando uma passadinha na sorveteria. Pretendia se mimar um pouco, afinal, depois de um dia horrível, merecia um agrado.

O Park não era muito fã de dias chuvosos, não quando precisava ficar fora de casa para resolver alguma coisa da faculdade, agora que iria colar grau, ou para trabalhar. Também não curtia muito a _vibe_ melancólica do clima, ainda mais quando, ao seu ver, encontrava-se abatido por ter tido um dia muito ruim. Lembrou-se de um provérbio que sua mãe vivia lhe dizendo quando algo acontecia fora do planejado: “Há males que vêm para o bem, meu filho”. Era nisso que tentava se agarrar naquele momento, quando tudo que pensou desmoronava perante seus olhos.

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, mas o vento frio ainda fazia os pêlos de Chanyeol se arrepiarem. Por essa razão, apertou os passos e abriu a porta do estabelecimento, logo sentindo o quentinho acolhedor que provinha do local. Envolvido ainda pelos acontecimentos do dia, não percebeu que não tinha quase ninguém por ali, apenas Baekhyun, uma família próxima de uma grande janela à esquerda e ele próprio.

Foi diretamente para a mesa que costumava sentar, pediria o seu sorvete somente depois de aquecer um pouco o corpo. Sua tez permanecia gelada por conta do período que ficou exposto à temperatura mais baixa. Também queria se recompor, respirar longa e profundamente, mandar para longe toda a chateação que acumulou durante aquela sexta-feira.

Distraído com uma pesquisa que fazia no seu notebook, não percebeu quando o atendente se aproximou. Ouviu Baekhyun pigarrear para chamar a sua atenção e rapidamente estender a braço com seu doce favorito em mãos, um sorriso estupidamente lindo nos lábios e um guardanapo que continha a sentença “com carinho, Byun Baekhyun”.

Piscou os olhos repetidas vezes para entender o que acontecia, saindo de seus devaneios quando o baixinho se apressou em quebrar o silêncio.

— Por conta da casa. — Baixou a cabeça, levemente envergonhado. Chanyeol, não o deixou esperando muito tempo, pegou o potinho de suas mãos e agradeceu, atitude que deixou Baekhyun com as bochechas coradas. — Reparei que você não tá muito legal.

— Sério? — Chanyeol, um pouco sem jeito, enrolou. Baekhyun apreciou a sua reação, achando o cliente uma gracinha. — Tive um dia daqueles, desculpa se te preocupei ou algo do tipo, sei lá… Aliás, muito obrigado pelo sorvete, pode ter certeza que você melhorou muito a minha noite.

— Imagina! — Baekhyun riu, ao tempo que olhou ao redor para comprovar se ainda haviam poucos fregueses no estabelecimento, tinha uma ideia em mente e queria muito propor ao outro para colocá-la em prática. — Posso sentar aqui? Podemos conversar um pouco, talvez ajude a melhorar o seu humor. Se eu não estiver atrapalhando, é claro.

Surpreso, o Park se questionou se o atendente era sempre amável daquele jeito, porque era inacreditável! Toda vez que o encontrava, ele sustentava um sorriso apaixonante no canto dos lábios, que conseguia, sem muito esforço, deixar o seu coração estranhamente acelerado. Seria interessante tê-lo próximo, decerto aproveitaria a oportunidade para conhecer mais a respeito dele: seu tipo de música favorita, comida que mais curte e o que mais gosta de fazer quando tá de bobeira.

— Pode, com certeza! — Fechou o notebook e, em seguida, guardou-o na mochila que usava desde o começo da sua graduação. Baekhyun sentou de frente para o Park, observando-o atentamente. — Desculpa, eu devo te dar um trabalhão quando venho e encho a mesa de livros, não é? Tô no último semestre, aí minha vida é uma correria sem tamanho.

— Nem se preocupe com isso, te garanto que você é o que menos desarruma a loja. — Baekhyun disse, recebendo um acenar do Park, concordando. — Então, vai se formar em qu… qual o seu nome mesmo? — Não era bom em puxar assunto, atrapalhava-se muito quando o fazia, mas queria tentar. Sentia que valeria a pena bater um papo com o cabeludo, ele parecia ser gente boa.

— Desculpa, acabei nem me apresentando. Me chamo Park Chanyeol, e vou me formar em Publicidade e Propaganda. — Respondeu, voltando a comer o que fora dado pelo rapaz, um traço de timidez tomando conta de si, fazendo-o desviar o olhar por alguns segundos. — Queria te agradecer de novo pelo potinho, eu amo pra caramba esse sabor. 

— Ah, não tem de quê, Chanyeol. — Pronunciou, pela primeira vez, fazendo o Park apreciar, mais do que o recomendado, a voz melodiosa do Byun quando o chamava por seu nome. — Meu dever de hoje era fazer alguém feliz e você foi o sorteado, então, nada de agradecer, tudo bem? — Repousou sua mão por cima da dele, balançando-a um pouquinho, só para afirmar que não precisava de tantos agradecimentos. Derretido, Chanyeol retribuiu o toque, recolhendo a mão logo depois, ligeiramente nervoso com aquele contato repentino.

Conversaram à medida que a tempestade voltava a se fazer presente do lado de fora, não preocupando, em nenhum momento, os dois rapazes que curtiam a companhia um do outro, ainda que Baekhyun, vez ou outra, interrompesse o diálogo divertido para atender alguns clientes que chegavam na loja em pleno temporal, para se empanturrarem da sobremesa gelada. 

Descobriu, naquela noite fria, que Baekhyun tinha vinte e quatro anos, também era aluno da universidade onde estudava, tocava _ukulele_ da mesma maneira que cantava: super bem. E que, ainda por cima, detinha o poder de esquentar o seu coração, de maneira que a quentura subia para as maçãs do rosto e orelhas, deixando-as avermelhadas devido à vergonha.

Aproximar-se do atendente e descobrir mais sobre ele, sem dúvida nenhuma, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu no seu dia, portanto, sentia-se deveras grato pelo destino ter feito tudo desandar, porque só dessa forma conseguiu ter um primeiro momento com a sua paixãozinha.

***

Atualmente, para Chanyeol, o fim de semana só servia para terminar tudo relacionado à pesquisa que vinha fazendo no último semestre. Sua colação de grau se aproximava, bem como a sua apresentação de TCC, então não podia perder tempo. No entanto, naquele instante, sua mente o conduzia até a noite anterior, mais precisamente a alguém chamado Baekhyun.

Dividindo a sua atenção entre os últimos ajustes no _PowerPoint_ e a imagem do atendente lhe oferecendo um pote de chocolate com morangos e, sobretudo, sua companhia, chegou à conclusão de que estava _completamente_ encantado pelo baixinho. Suspirou fundo, tentando conter o sorriso que surgia nos lábios cheinhos ao lembrar do jeitinho educado de Baekhyun, ou da forma que ele puxava assunto, às vezes se confundindo quando começava a falar algo já dito anteriormente.

Foi divertido e agradável compartilhar um bocado da sua vida com ele, que o ouviu atenciosamente quando relatou a loucura que era ter um emprego e desenvolver, ao mesmo tempo, o seu trabalho de conclusão de curso, uma vez que o Byun ainda não vivenciava essa fase da graduação, porque ainda cursava o quinto semestre de Biblioteconomia, no período da manhã. Sozinho no seu quarto, terminou o slide de muito bom humor, porque a facilidade com que o atendente mexia com seus pensamentos, ainda que concentrado na sua apresentação, era inacreditável.

Jogou-se na cama para descansar a coluna, estava cansado por ter perdido o seu sábado inteiro em frente ao computador, ainda por cima numa cadeira nada confortável. Fechou os olhos e respirou de modo profundo, sentindo cada partezinha do seu corpo relaxando conforme se acomodava no colchão macio. 

Finalmente poderia aproveitar o resto do seu final de semana. Foi o que imaginou que aconteceria, porque, quando começou a cair no sono, seu cérebro fez questão de o despertar, lembrando de algo que, até então, não havia se dado conta: em breve, não iria mais pra universidade e não teria mais o costume de ir naquela sorveteria, muito menos veria Baekhyun com tanta frequência.

Tinha que tomar alguma atitude e pedir o número do baixinho para, quem sabe, chamá-lo para um encontro — torcia para que algo legal pudesse acontecer entre eles. Chanyeol pensou muito sobre o assunto e decidiu que era hora de partir para a ação, mas antes pediria a opinião de alguém que acompanhava a evolução do seu sentimento pelo Byun desde o começo: Kim Jongin.

Pegou o celular para ligar para o amigo, digitou o número que sabia de cor e esperou o outro atender. Sua chamada foi aceita após o terceiro toque.

— Que _timing_ , hein? Ligou bem na hora que eu comecei a matar o chefão, Park. — Resmungou, descontente por ter que dedicar seu tempo de jogo ao amigo. Não era por mal, Jongin apenas queria finalizar aquela fase para, enfim, ver a série que há muito tempo vinha desejando maratonar. Chanyeol, do outro lado da linha, revirou os olhos. — Se o que você falar não for nem um pouco interessante, eu te arrebento na segunda, ouviu? 

— Tá certo, seu chato. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca em sinal de impaciência. Não tinha culpa de ter ligado num momento nada apropriado, mas seria breve, prometeu ao Kim. — Bem, quero sua opinião em relação a algo que pensei há pouco tempo...

— Manda ver, Park, sou todo ouvidos. — Jongin disse, agora atento ao que seria dito por Chanyeol.

— Pensando aqui na minha vida, conclui que, depois de me formar, não vou mais encontrar o Baekhyun, sabe? O atendente da sorveteria que fica de frente ao campus… — Ouviu um _uhum_ de Jongin, que o incentivou a continuar seu falatório. — Então… eu meio que pensei em pedir seu telefone e chamá-lo para um encontro. Não posso perder essa chance. O que você acha?

— Eu acho que tá mais do que na hora, hein? — Jongin riu, divertido. Chanyeol era um bobo. Como pôde, aos quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo, cair na real sobre uma coisa que deveria ter feito desde o começo de tudo? — Agora falando sério, quando pretende tomar alguma atitude? — Jongin ousou perguntar, doido para saber o que o amigo tramava.

— Nesta terça, quando eu for me reunir com o orientador. — Respondeu, incerto. Pretendia fazer o pedido o quanto antes, apesar de o medo de ser rejeitado por Baekhyun lhe preencher por inteiro e o deixar um tanto temeroso. Contudo, não custava nada tentar, até porque o não já era garantido. Precisaria somente tomar coragem, na verdade, uma boa dose dela, para conseguir o tão sonhado _sim_.

— Tudo vai dar certo, ok? Se o carinha da sorveteria não quiser nada contigo, ele quem vai perder o partidão que Park Chanyeol é. — Riu do que disse, embora concordasse com cada palavra que saiu da sua boca. Seu amigo era uma pessoa incrível, tinha o coração bom, sempre andava de bom humor, não deixava ninguém na mão e era dedicado em tudo que se propunha a fazer. Quem diria não a um serzinho tão especial assim? _Ninguém_.

— Ai, Jongin… até parece que eu sou tudo isso aí que você tá dizendo. — Soprou um riso, com vergonha do que havia escutado. — Enfim, vou te deixar em paz agora, pode voltar pro seu jogo. Obrigado por tudo, tá? Me ajudou bastante. — Despediram-se e, em seguida, terminaram a chamada.

Chanyeol jogou o celular por entre os lençóis e rolou de um lado para o outro na cama, por alguma razão — que sabia muito bem qual era —, sentindo-se ansioso. Por decidir ir atrás de Baekhyun para, finalmente pedir o seu número e por ter que planejar um encontro perfeito para os dois, caso ele aceitasse. Fechou os olhos novamente, querendo relembrar dos detalhes do baixinho e tentando imaginar o que poderia acontecer nos próximos dias.

***

Em um piscar de olhos, o final de semana acabou e a terça-feira chegou para o desespero de um Chanyeol que, ao acordar naquela manhã cinzenta, sentiu toda a coragem reunida no dia anterior desaparecer, de repente.

No dia em questão, só precisaria ir à coordenação do seu curso para decidir, junto ao seu orientador, o dia da sua defesa de TCC para rumar em direção a Baekhyun, a pessoa que não saiu, nem por um segundo sequer, de sua cabeça desde quando decidiu tomar uma atitude em relação ao que nutria pelo atendente. Pensou, sem parar, no momento em que iria fazer o convite ao baixinho, chegando até a cogitar que, quando chegasse a hora de dizer algo para o rapaz, entraria em pane ou deixaria alguma besteira escapar de sua boca que o envergonharia para sempre, se duvidar.

Apesar de tudo, ainda queria fazer dar certo com o Byun. Diante disso, parado em frente a entrada da sorveteria — após escolher qual dia apresentaria sua pesquisa —, respirou fundo e contou de um até três para empurrar a porta e caminhar em direção ao balcão, por fim.

Sentiu uma certa segurança ao ver Baekhyun, que aparentava estar com a cabeça nas nuvens e alheio ao que acontecia no local, direcionar seu olhar, ligeiramente inexpressivo, para a sua chegada, piscando algumas vezes num sobressalto que, junto a um contentamento, soou engraçadinho ao ver do Park, mostrando o que sentia ao deixar um sorriso terno adornar a boca bonita. 

Tá na hora de agir, pensou Chanyeol.

— Boa noite, Chanyeol. Me deixa adivinhar… sorvete de chocolate com morangos, acertei? — Baekhyun disse quando o Park parou na sua frente, prontamente soltando uma risadinha baixa ao ver os olhos grande que ele tinha se arregalarem de forma adorável e sua face ser tomada por um tom avermelhado, numa súbita timidez.

— Hoje não, na realidade, eu vim aqui para outra coisa… — Colocou para trás da orelha uma mecha que caiu do meio coque que fez na correria, o que lhe rendeu alguns segundos para recordar o que exatamente pretendia falar para o Byun. Pigarreou, sentindo-se pronto para dizer a ele que gostaria muito de chamá-lo para sair, mas tudo que conseguiu foi dizer que precisava de uma caneta, urgentemente.

Havia surgido uma ideia meio maluca em mente, mas queria tentar, vai que dava certo?

Baekhyun não entendeu nada no começo, estranhou muito o pedido, mas quando viu o mais alto pegar um guardanapo e escrever: _“_ _Te acho uma gracinha, será que você me daria o seu número para eu te chamar pra sair qualquer dia desses?”_ , compreendeu tudo.

Trocaram um olhar silencioso, o atendente admirado com a atitude do outro e Chanyeol querendo abrir um buraco na terra para se enfiar dentro e nunca mais sair, corado demais por achar que estava pagando o maior mico. Baekhyun, não esperando nem um segundo mais, tomou a caneta das mãos do Park e, mordendo o lábio inferior para domar o sorriso enorme que queria aparecer, colocou o seu número no papel e o entregou.

— Pensei que não fosse pedir. — Baekhyun quem disse, arrancando uma risada meio nervosa do Park. Nunca pensou que o baixinho poderia ser tão direto e espontâneo daquele jeito, mas se surpreendeu positivamente com o lado recém-descoberto dele e se viu ainda mais instigado a desvendar os outros, provavelmente, existentes. — Achei que tinha deixado claro quando me aproximei naquele dia… mas eu estou feliz com o que fez hoje, deixou a minha noite melhor, com certeza. — Soltou uma piscadela na direção do Park que mais pareceu uma flechada certeira no seu coração apaixonado.

— Bom… acho que agora é a hora que eu digo que fiquei tímido? — Comprimiu os lábios, segurando uma risada que implorava para sair e sentindo as palavras do Byun fazerem uma tremenda bagunça no seu corpo inteirinho. 

— Tenho que admitir que você é muito fofo, Park. — Por cima do balcão e, na pontinha dos pés, o atendente se inclinou todinho para chegar mais perto de Chanyeol, que estremeceu quando a mão do Byun tocou seu ombro, deixando um afago na tez coberta pela camisa xadrez. — Tá meio parado por aqui, o que acha da gente sentar numa das mesas para bater um papo? Sabe, no meio da conversa, você pode me chamar pra sair sem precisar fazer o convite pelo aplicativo de mensagens. — Sorriu breve.

— É uma ótima ideia, inclusive. — Chanyeol soprou, sentindo o coração batucar dentro do peito. 

— Pode ir na frente, vou preparar um pote nos sabores que você curte para dividirmos, ok? — Despreocupado, pegou o maior recipiente e caprichou na quantidade de sorvete de chocolate com morangos que colocou dentro. Desviou um pouco o olhar para Chanyeol que, naquele momento, mexia no seu celular. Gostaria de saber como seu nome seria salvo nos seus contatos, será que colocaria algum _emoji_ ou apelidinho? 

Era um emocionado, tinha que parar com isso.

Em meio a indiretas bem descaradas e assuntos agradáveis, Chanyeol descobriu um bocado de coisa sobre Baekhyun e se encantou ainda mais com o seu jeitinho meigo, animado e natural. Além disso, perceber que ele era o tipo de pessoa que imaginou ser, o ajudou a ter convicção de que não sentia somente um _crush_ por ele, porque nada parecia tão certo do que ter a sua presença, o seu humor, seus toques e, quem sabe, o seu amor.

Se viu num beco sem saída ao confirmar cada uma dessas coisas, mas de forma alguma achou ruim. Muito pelo contrário, sendo honesto consigo mesmo, se viu confiante, principalmente depois de aproveitar a conversa para fazer o bendito convite a Baekhyun, que aceitou imediatamente.

Depois da resposta afirmativa, Chanyeol soltou a respiração que nem percebeu ter prendido, não conseguindo evitar um tipo de animação se espalhar por todo seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica, fazendo-o ter altas expectativas. 

Afinal, Baekhyun queria encontrá-lo além das paredes em tom pastel da sorveteria, e o Park não via a hora de poder estar sozinho com ele.

***

Logo após aquela noite, começou a se perguntar o motivo de nunca ter tido a ideia de se aproximar de Baekhyun. Sabia muito bem que tinha perdido tempo demais deixando o receio sobressair-se à vontade de trazê-lo para mais perto. Para a sua sorte, um sopro de coragem o invadiu dos pés à cabeça, de repente, o que o incentivou a dar a sua cara a tapa, enfim.

Tinha plena certeza que, se não tivesse se jogado de peito aberto, jamais teria saído do lugar em relação ao atendente, muito menos passaria a trocar mensagens com ele, algo que havia virado parte de sua rotina. Desejar um bom dia, enviar _selfies_ engraçadinhas ou receber áudios longos que descreviam como o dia na sorveteria havia sido, certamente seria apenas um sonho, se Chanyeol não se permitisse pelo menos uma vez.

Agradeceu silenciosamente ao universo por ter criado vergonha na cara, porque, dessa forma, teve mais da presença do outro, principalmente dias antes de apresentar o seu trabalho de conclusão de curso, o que só acalmou o seu coração inquieto.

Pena que, em poucos segundos, a paz que sentia abriu caminho para uma agitação sem tamanho. De pé, no auditório onde apresentaria a sua pesquisa, viu o causador daquela sensação toda entrar naturalmente. Tinha avisado o dia e a hora, assim como a sala onde aconteceria a sua apresentação, mas não imaginou que Baekhyun poderia lhe fazer uma surpresa — chegando de supetão e quase o fazendo engasgar de puro nervosismo.

Mirou a face alheia e não deixou de observar o corpo pequeno, livre da farda do trabalho, acomodar-se numa cadeira próxima à banca dos professores. Baekhyun estava lindo e a sua beleza única, despertava em Chanyeol, uma vontade de descer do tablado somente para o envolver num abraço bem apertado. Sustentando o olhar, não escondeu um sorriso que apareceu na boca quando Byun o encarou de volta, porque queria demonstrar o quão feliz ficou ao tê-lo presente num momento tão importante.

O encaixaria entre seus braços assim que pudesse, por ora, manteria a concentração, apesar de ser uma tarefa, de fato, complicada quando tinha as íris escuras de Baekhyun sobre si.

Não demorou muito tempo ali, de frente para alguns espectadores, para alívio de Chanyeol que, imerso no conteúdo que preparou para mostrar aos docentes a importância da sua pesquisa para o mercado publicitário, de vez em quando direcionando o seu olhar para o baixinho, que mantinha sua atenção ao que era dito, não viu a hora passar. 

Para voltar à realidade, precisou ouvir a voz de seu orientador lhe dizendo que foi aprovado com nota máxima. Satisfeito com o seus esforços e imensamente feliz com a notícia, agradeceu a banca examinadora e caminhou, de braços abertos, até Baekhyun, puxando-o para perto de seu corpo, experimentando pela primeira vez o calor que emanava dele. Quis morar naquele abraço ao sentir a mão de dedos esguios acarinhar seu cabelo.

E, nadando num mar de sensações agradáveis que provinham de um toque suave no seu couro cabeludo, tomou cuidado para não imergir de vez quando a boca convidativa de Baekhyun chegou próximo da sua orelha, murmurando palavras de carinho, não deixando, em nenhum momento, de parabenizá-lo pela recente conquista. 

— Obrigado por ter vindo. — Conseguiu dizer em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos que se emaranhavam ao invadi-lo naquele instante nada oportuno. — Significou muito pra mim, de verdade.

— Desculpa ter aparecido do nada, mas eu queria te dar uma forcinha. Um apoio. — Rompeu o contato, descendo a carícia nos fios escuros para as mãos grandes e calorosas de Chanyeol.

— Não se preocupa, eu amei te ver aqui. — Sorriu na direção dele, adorando contemplar cada pedacinho daquele rosto lindo e com pintinhas espalhadas pela derme macia. — Então… deu uma fugidinha da sorveteria hoje?

— Que nada, eu pedi uma folga. — Mordiscou o lábio inferior, percebendo os olhos grandinhos vacilarem ao descerem para o local, ato que agradou Baekhyun. — Acho que tá na hora de irmos embora. 

Parados no mesmo lugar e ainda conectados um com o outro, não viram o auditório se esvaziando aos poucos. Chanyeol ficou sem graça quando olhou de um lado para o outro, ao tempo que Baekhyun admirou seu semblante desconcertado. Era a primeira vez que ficava sozinho com o cara de cabelos longos, então precisava apreciar a vista o máximo que conseguisse.

— Baek? — O apelido amoroso despertou o Byun de seus devaneios. — Já que ainda estamos no campus, pensei em sugerir algo. — O vendo de cima, continuou a falar quando ele assentiu. — Aqui pertinho tem uma praça que, sabe… eu gostaria de levar você lá. Como ainda é cedo, a gente consegue aproveitar umas barraquinhas de comida que ficam montadas durante boa parte da noite. 

Baekhyun fingiu ponderar, optando por fazer uma brincadeirinha ao responder o Park. — Essa saída vai ser tipo uma prévia do nosso encontro? — Sorriu esperto, adorando provocar o homem que nunca sabia como reagir às investidas.

— Tipo isso mesmo. — Respondeu à medida que caminhavam para o portão de entrada da universidade, os dedos de Chanyeol tocando as costas magras, porém firmes de Baekhyun, o guiando para fora. — Porque eu quero sair com você de novo e mais uma vez, se quiser, claro.

— Seu bobo. Até parece que eu não vou querer. — Riu baixinho, os olhinhos brilhantes se chocando com os do Park, que retribuía na mesma intensidade. — Pra ser sincero, eu sempre quis, você que nunca me deu bola. — Provocou.

O coração do mais alto errou uma batida ou, quem sabe, duas; não se permitiu contar, quando escutou Baekhyun pronunciar aquelas palavras. Engoliu em seco e, rapidamente, limpou a garganta, fingindo que nada daquilo tinha lhe atingido, o que era mentira. Tentou apertar o passo para evitar que Baekhyun o visse mexido com tão pouco, mas seguiram, um ao lado do outro, para a praça central da cidade. Não era muito longe de onde estavam.

***

Ao longo do trajeto, que não durou mais que uns dez minutos, os ombros se encostaram, assim como as mãos que, gradativamente, aproximaram-se a ponto de quase se entrelaçarem. O clima entre Chanyeol e Baekhyun era perceptível para quem os observava de longe. Também era evidente para eles, acima de tudo na maneira que encontravam para que as peles pudessem se encontrar, porque não queriam fingir o quanto desejavam estar próximos. De tornarem-se um, apesar de que serem dois era muito melhor.

Chanyeol começou a andar lentamente quando sentiu o cheirinho de comida de rua e ouviu as gargalhadas de algumas crianças que corriam pelo amplo espaço, tinha certeza que brincavam de pega-pega. Baekhyun o acompanhou, parando ao seu lado para admirar o lugar e o Park que, banhado pela luz do luar, ficava todo lindo, ainda por cima quando tinha um sorriso enorme plantado na boca cheinha que o Byun queria muito beijar.

— Nunca vim aqui à noite. É bonito. — Baekhyun disse, enlaçando o braço no de Chanyeol e o puxando para irem comprar alguma coisa. Estava morrendo de fome, precisava comer alguma coisa ou senão teria um piripaque. 

Como era quase fim de semana, a praça estava consideravelmente cheia. Cruzaram uma quantidade de gente que iam e vinham no grande espaço, indo diretamente para uma barraquinha que Chanyeol passou o caminho inteiro dizendo o quanto a comida era boa. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, ele fazia propaganda do _dogkebi_ da senhora Lee. Podia dizer que era um viciado no aperitivo.

Enfrentaram uma fila não muito grande e, depois de alguns minutos de espera, agora com os pedidos em mãos, caminharam juntos para o coreto — um tipo de quiosque que é usado para apresentações de bandas ou concertos musicais. Chanyeol já tinha presenciado alguns quando saía cedo da aula, e quando teve a ideia de levar Baekhyun para a prévia do encontro que teriam, como ele mesmo nomeou aquela saída, lembrou logo daquele lugar que era um tanto especial para si.

Sentaram praticamente grudados nos degraus da pequena escada e, para puxar papo, Baekhyun empurrou o ombro do Park de leve, chamando sua atenção.

— Então, recém-formado… me diga: como é a sensação de não precisar mais frequentar a faculdade? — Deu uma mordida no petisco que, por pouco, não queimou a pontinha da sua língua por causa da quentura da massa fofinha. — Estou com uma pontinha de inveja de você, devo admitir. 

— É como ter ganho na loteria, só que sem a parte boa do dinheiro, infelizmente. — Arrancou uma risada gostosa de Baekhyun que, divertindo-se com a sua fala, passou os dedos por suas mechas longas, que caiam bagunçadas para todos os lados. — Agora falando sério, estou me sentindo aliviado. Minha vida era uma correria danada, conseguir conciliar trabalho com faculdade é meio complicado, não sei como você consegue lidar tão bem com a rotina meio doida que tem.

— Também não sei, mas acho que um certo alguém que aparecia, de vez em quando, na sorveteria, acabou me dando ânimo para encarar essa vida louca de quem faz duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. — Todo galanteador, Baekhyun ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e, o movimento ingênuo, causou um alvoroço dentro do Park.

— Ah, Baek… tu me deixa sem reação quando fala desse jeito, poxa. — Um beicinho charmoso apareceu nos lábios de Chanyeol e Baekhyun controlou a vontade de não mordê-lo.

Não mentiria que, nos últimos tempos, a vontade de beijar a boca do Park vinha crescendo rapidamente em cada célula do seu corpo e, permanecer de frente para ele, decorando cada partezinha dos lábios gordinhos, era muito para a sua sanidade. Não via a hora de descobrir se ele beijava bem, tinha noventa por cento de certeza que sim, para fechar a conta com os dez por cento que restavam, teria que tirar a provar.

Torcia para que a sorte estivesse ao seu lado naquela noite. Não queria mais adiar o beijo que tanto desejava.

— Você é uma gracinha, Park. Acho que eu já te falei isso, né? — Após terminar o _dogkebi_ , fez uma bolinha com o papel que embrulhava o alimento e jogou numa lixeira que havia perto, aproveitou da distração do cabeludo, que fez o mesmo, para deitar a cabeça no ombro largo dele. — Obrigado por ter me convidado para esse passeio. Gosto muito da sua companhia, sabia?

Ainda assimilando as palavras sinceras de Baekhyun e a atitude repentina, simplesmente paralisou. Provavelmente, nesse intervalo de tempo, tenha desaprendido a respirar também. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que a pessoa que você nutre um certo tipo de sentimento diz que curte estar ao seu lado ou usa o seu ombro para descansar a cabeça, não é?

Sentindo o cheirinho bom que desprendia dos cabelos de Baekhyun — certamente a fragrância era de morango, pois era um tanto frutada e doce na medida certa —, virou um pouquinho a face para baixo e desceu os olhos pelo que conseguia ver do rosto dele, parando um pouco na boca delineada, morrendo de vontade de sentir o gosto que ela tinha. Reuniu as poucas palavras que apareceram na mente e falou:

— Me acho um sortudo. — Passou as mãos que estavam jogadas por cima dos joelhos para trás, a fim de envolver a cintura de Baekhyun e o aproximar mais. Julgou ser precipitado, mas a reação do menor foi positiva, pois se aconchegou no seu peito, apesar da posição nada favorável para aquilo.

— Em que sentido? — Perguntou Baekhyun.

— Fazia um tempo que eu vinha te admirando de longe, sem nunca ter tido a audácia de chegar mais perto, sabe? — Parou por um momento, desconcentrando-se ao ver Baekhyun encostar o queixo no seu ombro, próximo até demais da sua cara. — Bom, é… depois que você conversou comigo e a gente se deu tão bem, eu vi que precisava tentar, ainda mais quando percebi que iria me graduar e não teria muita oportunidade de ver você na sorveteria.

Chanyeol sempre foi muito sincero em seus gestos e dizeres, em todo o tempo prezando pela transparência, porque tinha em mente que, dessa maneira, ninguém se machucaria. Com Baekhyun não seria diferente, queria ser verdadeiro e dizer a ele o quanto gostava de cada detalhe seu, sem tirar nem pôr.

— Sempre senti algo por você, Park. — Quis ser franco. — Não sabia nomear quando eu ainda tinha uma certa dúvida sobre tudo, cheguei a imaginar que era apenas curiosidade, mas quando te conheci melhor, consegui compreender o que era.

Fingindo que não estava nem um tantinho nervoso, Chanyeol conseguiu dizer:

— A que conclusão você chegou?

— Eu acho que gosto de você, Yeol. — Baekhyun disse, simplista, como se começasse a conversar sobre um assunto qualquer. — Também acho que podemos colocar em prática o que disse, ainda na universidade, sobre sairmos mais vezes. Podemos ver no que vai rolar.

Era incrível a capacidade que o Byun tinha de deixar Chanyeol embaraçado, de fazer fugir as palavras da ponta da sua língua, de tornar seus pensamentos desorganizados. De todo modo, curtia quando algo do tipo acontecia, porque adorava tudo que vinha dele, essa era a verdade.

— Também acho que gosto de você, Baek. — Chanyeol disse e logo sorriu para ele, deixando um carinho terno na lateral do seu corpo, adorando sentir, na ponta dos dígitos, a pele macia que se escondia atrás da camiseta que o protegia. — Gosto muito, mesmo.

Baekhyun, não aguentando mais segurar o desejo que vinha guardando há tempos, depositou um beijinho estalado na bochecha de Chanyeol que, sem querer, devido à posição em que estavam sentados, acabou encostando bem no cantinho da boca dele — acontecimento que deu um fim à estabilidade que pouco restava dentro de si mesmo.

No momento seguinte às confissões, deixaram-se levar pela atmosfera boa que construíram juntos e nem sentiram a hora de irem embora chegar. Baekhyun, por coincidência, pegava a mesma linha, já que morava mais ou menos perto de Chanyeol. E, antes de rumarem para a parada de ônibus, compraram _hoddeok_ com a senhora Lee, para adoçar ainda mais aquela noite agradável que compartilharam.

Da mesma forma que chegaram à praça, bem coladinhos, andaram lado a lado até a parada de ônibus. Não esperaram muito tempo, em menos de cinco minutos, o coletivo chegou e ambos se dirigiram aos bancos do fundo, para se acomodarem, enfim. Embalados numa aura só deles, entrelaçaram as mãos enquanto viam a residências e comércios correrem por seus olhos, as luzes coloridas que vinham de fora, iluminavam a face de Baekhyun e de Chanyeol, e deixavam evidente o que acontecia dentro deles.

Tirando proveito da calmaria do local, uma vez que não tinha mais nenhum passageiro ali presente, além deles dois, Chanyeol chegou para mais perto de Baekhyun e soprou em seu ouvido o que há tanto queria expressar, porém só não o fez porque achou que seria rejeitado e igualmente indevido. 

— Posso te dizer uma coisa?

— Claro, Yeol.

Chanyeol inspirou e expirou fundo, deixou o ar preencher os pulmões, o que lhe deu um tempo mínimo para acalmar o burburinho de sentimentos que salpicavam o seu ser. Iria beijar Baekhyun ali mesmo, se ele permitisse, obviamente.

— Eu quero muito te beijar. — Separou-se minimamente do rosto bonito para encarar as íris escuras e radiantes, esperando alguma objeção do Byun quanto ao que propôs.

— Vem pra pertinho de mim, então. — Chamou.

Chanyeol obedeceu e, ao se achegar a Baekhyun, foi surpreendido com um selinho no canto da sua boca, agora intencional. O Park diminuiu a distância que existia entre os corpos, embrenhando os dedos longos por entre os cabelos de Baekhyun, enquanto o polegar descansava na maçã do rosto gordinha, ainda enchendo os lábios tão desejados de selares carinhosos, até o ponto em que sentiu a urgência de aprofundar, de tomar a boca do Byun por inteira, de encaixar as línguas para provar mais dele, o sabor exótico da canela que tinha na panqueca deixando aquele toque bem excêntrico.

Experimentou, com voracidade, o que aquele contato leve e suave o proporcionava, indo à loucura quando Baekhyun prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dele, mordiscando levemente a carne para, em seguida, soltar. Beijaram-se mais uma, duas, três vezes, até que se separaram à contragosto, a consciência batendo com tudo quando perceberam que ainda estavam dentro do ônibus.

Sorriram juntos, ao tempo em que Baekhyun arrumava o coque despenteado de Chanyeol e, o mesmo, roubava mais um selinho daquele que, com delicadeza, tocava seus fios escurecidos.

— Já me sinto viciado no teu beijo, como pode? — Riu, achando graça da reação adorável de Baekhyun, que corou instantaneamente. Fofo demais. — Vem cá, quero mais um pouquinho. — Dessa vez, selou não só na boca como também as duas bochechas, a testa coberta pela franja escorrida, o queixo pontudinho, a pontinha do nariz e, sem dúvida alguma, o sinal bonitinho no lado direito do seu lábio. Jamais se cansaria, tinha plena convicção disso.

Baekhyun, antes concentrado no que fazia com o Park, viu que o coletivo se aproximava do ponto que iria descer. Desfrutou mais do biquinho que deslizava por sua face, logo se apressando para ir em direção à porta em que desceria.

— Tenho que ir, Yeol. Desço na próxima. — fez um beicinho, descontente em ter que dizer tchau a Chanyeol. Se uma estrela cadente cruzasse o céu, pediria para ficar ao lado dele por horas a fio. Porém, como aquilo não existia, teria que esperar pelo próximo encontro, que estava mais perto do que longe de acontecer. — Hoje foi um dia muito legal, já estou contando os segundos para a próxima saída. — Segurou o rosto do homem à sua frente entre as mãos e lhe beijou longamente, para se despedir, por fim.

— Tchau, Baek. Pode me mandar uma mensagem quando chegar em casa? — Tocou a nuca e abaixou só um pouquinho o olhar, tímido por expor sua apreensão. — Tá meio tarde e eu me preocupo com você. 

De frente para a porta de saída, Baekhyun respondeu. — Pode deixar. Me envie uma também, certo? — Segurou-se na grade do ônibus quando ele freou e, antes de sair, acenou para Chanyeol, que mandou um beijinho no ar de volta. — A gente se vê no nosso encontro oficial. — Piscou.

Em poucos segundos, o transporte voltou a se movimentar. Chanyeol, emocionado do jeito que era, colocou apenas um tiquinho da sua cabeça para fora da janela, de maneira que visse Baekhyun andando calmamente pela calçada. Deu um tchauzinho para ele e, no mesmo instante, tornou-se a sentar corretamente no banco — não podia ser imprudente.

Com um sorriso deslumbrante estampado no rosto, o Park roçou os dedos, indicador e médio no próprio lábio, um jeitinho que encontrou para lembrar o que fazia minutos antes de estar com a maior cara de boboca. Tudo por causa de Baekhyun, um alguém pra lá de interessante que embaralhava seus pensamentos, tremulava seu coração e arrepiava seu corpo por completo. 

Assim como o outro, esperava pelo momento em que iriam se encontrar novamente e, ao imaginar para onde iriam ou como seria vê-lo depois de tantos beijos trocados, captou uma sensação gostosa o tomando e fazendo morada no seu peito. Baekhyun, de mansinho, ia entrando na vida do Park e, se o destino estivesse ao seu favor quanto ao que pretendia ter com ele, gostaria de comemorar com um bom pote de sorvete de chocolate com morangos.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, como vocês estão depois dessa gracinha? ♥
> 
> Foi um prazer desenvolver esse plot, juro que, a cada parágrafo que eu escrevia, sentia o meu coração ficando cada vez mais quentinho! Um grade obrigada a quem chegou até aqui, que se apaixonou e torceu pelos personagens. Nos vemos em breve, ok? Prometo de dedinho.~


End file.
